A Trainer's Big Journey
by Firemario321
Summary: Ordinary Pokémon trainer Zapp and his daring duo of Pokémon Buizel and Snivy travel the land to explore the world and have the adventure of a lifetime. Little do they know, things are about to get really weird!
1. Prologue

A day in the pokemon world, a place where people and pokemon all around live in peace and adventure around the world. As for me, I've just woken up and got out of bed, ready to become a real pokemon trainer. I got my clothing on and woke up my best friend, Buizel. He wasn't so happy about getting up so early, but it was a big day for the both of us: the day I became a real pokemon trainer.

Before we get into any more detail, you need to know about the two of us. I do have a name, but everyone just refers to me as Zapp, so I go by that. I wear a short sleeved hoodie, blue jeans, red sneakers, and fingerless gloves (like the TF2 heavy would wear). I am 13 years old and as of today will become a pokemon trainer.

As for Buizel, he doesn't really have any accessories. Still, he is a strong pokemon and can get very competitive when it comes to battling. He has my best friend since the day we met (I can get into that detail later). He was also very excited to be exploring the world and battling many new and powerful pokemon. So back to the story:

I went downstairs with Buizel and saw my mom waiting for me downstairs. She had my bag ready to go, but not before saying goodbye.

"My little boy is growing up! I'm so proud! Stay safe, and watch out for wild pokemon!"

"Mom, i'll be fine," I told my mom, with a smirk on my face. "Besides I have Buizel with me." Buizel gave a pose of bravery as I looked at him.

"Oh! The Professor wants to see you today! you should go visit him before you leave town!" mom said, as I opened the door.

"Sure mom, i'll see you soon!" I then walked out the door with Buizel, and went to the lab. "I wonder wwhat the professor wants with me. Do you know Buizel?" I asked, but Buizel shook his head. When we reached the lab, Professor Oak was standing there waiting for me.

"Hello there! I'm glad you could make it, Zapp! I have a special gift for you!" Oak said. I was surprised when he brought in a pokemon wearing a scarf around it's neck.

"This is Snivy, the grass snake pokemon. I received this one as a starter, along with two others," Oak explained. "I was thinking you would take it as your pokemon, since you are becoming a trainer."

"Sure, i'll take him in and give him proper trainer care." I said, with Buizel and Snivy shaking hands.

"HA! You're still not going to beat me! I'm he better trainer!" said a kid next to the pokeballs.

"Ah, yes! This is my grandson, umm..."

"MY NAME IS GAR-"

"AHEM... Waffles, he said Waffles." I said, interrupting his chance to NOT have a stupid name.

"Ah, yes, that's his name! thank you Zapp!" Oak said, totally falling for it.

"Alright smarty, you're going down!" Waffles sent out a Tepig and Scynther, possibly his starters, and challenged me to a battle. I agreed, and went into battle. Thanks to being told in a story, we can skip the extremely emberassing defeat Waffles got.

"Also, there's a part two to your gifts," Oak said as he pulled out some tiny metal devices from the box next to him. "These are special devices that allow humans to communicate to the pokemon who are also wearing the device. It's a prototype though, so there are only a few available." He put one device on each pokemon that me and Waffles had and then put one on each of us. Then he activated them.

"Testing, testing. Does it work?" I looked down at Snivy, and turns out it worked.

"Well, if it does work i'll give the professor some credit. I have a LOT he needs to know." I heard from Buizel, a voice I AM familiar with.

"Alright, thanks Professor!" I said in excitement. "Time to start my adventure as a pokemon trainer!"

We stepped outside, and took our first steps into the new journey of pokemon. Little did I know, things would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 1: Learning the Ropes

"I need you to grab a package for me over in the next town. I hope you can get it," Oak said before I left the lab. I agreed to get it from the next town once I get there. Only problem is the pokemon are very aggressive and some have jerkish techniques. Take the Jigglypuff we ran into as an example.

"Alright! Lemme at him! This guy's gonna get what for!" Buizel said with competitive spirit.

"Actually Buizel, I think we should let Snivy take the battle. It's just a Jigglypuff," I told Buizel. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but let it happen. Only problem is, the Jigglypuff beat down both Snivy AND Buizel with it's freaking lullaby.

"Wait, what did the lady say about running out of pokemon?" *KO! Zapp ran out of usable pokemon and blacked out*

-back at the pokemon center-

"Let me guess, Jigglypuff?" the nurse asked, patching up my pokemon.

"Yup." I never expected to be beaten down by a Jigglypuff but I guess it happened.

Skipping to when I got the package to Oak (AKA a long trip of getting bashed by pokemon) he gave me some items.

"Thank you for the delivery. Here, have a pokedex and 5 pokeballs!"

"Hmm... I wonder what this does." I aimed it at Buizel and pressed a button on the control panel. Then it told be information. 'that is a Buizel. It has two tails and is good at swimming.'

"Well I guess that's... kind of useful." Buizel said. We continued on our journey and tried using the pokeballs to catch someone for the squad. It didn't go so well. We tried catching a Quilava, but we failed by 4 pokeballs and it became really angry. Then it started chasing us back into town trying to burn us into ash.

-back in Oak's lab-

"Nice to see you again!" Oak said, but I was too busy running that I didn't have time to explain what's going on. Then the Quilava crashed through the door.

"Alright, my last pokeball! LET'S DO THIS!" I shouted and threw the pokeball at the Quilava. There was three flashes, and it was about to escape until Snivy and Buizel jumped on the pokeball and trapped it shut with tape.

"Congratulations on your first caught pokemon!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, i'm going now, see ya professor," I said as we walked out the door with Quilava in my pokeball.

-a few minutes later-

"*HUFF HUFF* *PANT PANT* STOP RIGHT THERE ZAPP!" said a voice I remembered all too well.

"Oh hi Waffles! how's it going?"

"MY NAME IS GARY! AND I WANT A REMATCH!"

*ZOMG WAFFLES WANTS TO BATTLE*

"Alright Buizel, let's do this!"

"Showtime!" Buizel was pumpe and ready to smack down anyone Waffles would send out. Then came the stupid part.

*WAFFLES SENT OUT RATTATA*

it was hilarious. me and the guys burst into laughter for about 5 minutes.

"RATTATA USE DRAGONBORN POWERS!"

"Wait wha-"

The Rattata yelled fus ro dah and Buizel was blown away. Things got pretty ugly.

"uh... Go Quilava!" I sent out Quilava and he was ready to beat someone down. Then he was beaten unconscious by the Rattata.

"This is where the grass one goes down!"

"Oh god oh god oh god!" Snivy was freaking out, and didn't know what to do. Then I got an idea.

"I know! Snivy! I'll give you my strength!" I brought up my special device. It was a watch looking looplet, but with a pokeball on it. I opened the Pokeball, put a tiny crystal- like stone inside, closed it, and pushed the button on the pokeball.

"Alright! Time to POWER UP!" I sent the power of the stone to Snivy and he gained extraordinary amounts of power. Then he pulled one punch on the Rattata and it flew away, along with Waffles, who happened to be hit with the Rattata. Then Snivy returned to normal.

"Ugh... my head... what happened?"

"It's a long story. let's just go find the others." Then they fell out of the sky and planted face first into the ground. Something told me it would be another trip to the pokemon center.


	3. Chapter 2: The Gym and the Leader

Today I made the first achievement of being a pokemon trainer: getting my first gym badge.

Things were going regularly, me and my pals Snivy and Buizel going around, trying to catch some pokemon to add to the collection, but they don't let you catch fainted pokemon. Then there was when we found the gym.

*WILD OSHAWOTT APPEARED!*

-a lot of fighting later-

*THIS POKEMON HAS FAINTED*

"For the love of- this is the seventh one today!" Buizel was exhausted, and was actually ready for a rest.

"Come on guys, I need to buy more pokeballs." I was also planning to get Snivy to a pokemon center. He actually got stung by a Weedle and I'm pretty sure it was poisonous. After that he was starting to look weak and pale.

"Hey guys, I think I se a gym." Buizel pointed at the building on the hill. "I think that's where we can start our actual pokemon trainer work."

"Well, i'm not sure about Snivy. He doesn't look too fresh."

"*cough cough* i'm fine guys, *cough* let's go get that badge!" I could tell be wasn't in any condition to battle, but I guess he can last for a few more minutes. We went into the gym, Barry told us what we needed to know, then we had to go through a lot of battling with other trainers.

"Alright, gym leader, let's get this over with and give me my badge!"

"Sorry, gym leader isn't here." The guy told us the gym leader was driving around town, and then we went out of the gym and saw the guy driving off. Then we chased after him.

"*Huff Huff* We're not going getting anywhere close to him!" Buizel was running out of steam and Snivy was on my shouler since he was getting weaker with illness.

"Alright, I have a plan! Quilava, use flame wheel!" I sent out Quilava and he flame wheeled right into the car, knocking the guy out onto the ground.

"Stop! Stop! I surrender!"

"Alright gym leader, battle me so I can get my badge!"

*Old Man accepted the battle request!*

*OLD MAN USED SINGING (insert old dude singing pokemon theme song)*

"SHTAP RITE DER!" The police chsedd the old dude away and he dropped the badge.

"Alright! I got the Charm Badge! I don't think it was 100% worth it though."

After all that happened Snivy passed out from sickness so I picked him up and we set off for the pokemon center.


	4. Chapter 3: A Legendary?

Ok, so this has to be the weirdest thing that's happened yet. Anyways this started out at the pokemon center with me doing some sales pitch with a man who seems to sell repellant.

"Trust me, this stuff is 100% guaranteed to keep pokemon from trying to attack you! i'll demonstrate here!"

He sprayed some of that stuff in the air and seems it worked on Snivy and Buizel.

"Ack! *Cough cough*"

"I... can't... breathe..."

They both ended up passing out. No big surprise there. So I bought it, since it was extremely convincing. Then some guy ran into the pokemon center acting like Ed (from the lion king) after drinking 50 cups of coffee.

"AH SAW IT! AH SAW DA LEGENDARY! IT'S IN DA CAVE! WE GOTTA-" after saying all that he had a heart attack and fell dead flat on the ground.

"Hmm, legendary pokemon..." I was thinking to myself about legendary pokemon, then woke up Buizel to get an answer about legendary pokemon.

"Oh, *cough cough* legendaries? I heard of them. They're special pokemon responsible for keeping the world stable. They are one of a kind and very powerful!" Sounded too good to be true, so we decided to head out. We eventually found the cave the guy was talking about and were going to head in until my rival ran straight in front of me.

"Hold it right there shocker! I'm getting that legendary!"

"Oh no you don't! Also, UNDERSTATEMENT!"

*blah blah blah Waffles wants to battle*

"I have used the power of science 'and this strategy guide' to create the ultimate pokemon!" Waffles sent out a freaking metal robot thing. No seriously that's what it's called.

"Holy mother of Arceus! Alright, time to send in the heavy firepower!"

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Snivy jumped in as my first pokemon for the battle. Waffles thought it was a stupid choice, and I honestly had no idea what Snivy would do, but he came through.

*Snivy used attract!*

The freaking metal robot thing (again it's actual name) fell victim to Snivy's charm.

"Dangit! I knew I should have made it a guy!" Waffles was kind of peeved that I beat him again. "Whatever! i'm still going to get that legendary!"

-in the cave-

"Alright, cover your noses guys. I'm going to try this repellant." I sprayed it around the room, but there didn't seem to be any pokemon inside, aside from a few zubats not doing anything. I was starting to feel I wasted my cash, but whatever. After a LOT walking we met with this hiker dude named Barry.

"Ello mate! What are you doing in this here cave?"

"Um, i'm here for the rumored legendary."

"Oh, what a coincidence! I'm here for the legendary too! We should go together! I can't leave an innocent bloody kid alone in this dangerous cave!"

"I'll be fine on my-"

"IT'S SETTLED I'M TAKING YOU ON MY ADVENTURE!"

-a few hours later-

We haven't found any sign of the legendary, but we ran into a Loudred. I won't point fingers at who did it (it was Barry) but I knew we were in big trouble.

"Look out teammate! He's getting ready to attack!"

"Um... Snivy can you help us out?"

*Snivy used attract!*

*Loudred used reject*

"Well we're dead."

*Loudred used ram!*

After a completely epic (fail) dodge he revealed a secret room somewhere in the cave.

"Tallyho! That must be the home of the legendary! Let's 'ave a go at it!"

So we went in. It was a very detailed hallway, and there seemed to be a guardian. He was speaking some sort of ancient language but I have no idea what it just said. Then about a million of them appeared out of nowhere and charged at us. Also the entrance shut.

"Oh no! They're alerted of our presence!"

"Zapp, repellant, NOW!"

"Oh! right!" I pulled out the repellant and sprayed it. Guess what' IT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

"I'm outta here! Sorry kid!" Barry used the escape rope to try and get out. Snivy cut the rope and he was attacked by all the guardians while we snuck past.

"Alright, I think this is where the legendary is." We found a large room with nothing but a statue in he middle.

"Hold it right there!" the pokemon on the statue came to life and jumped down to confront us. "This is the sanctuary of the never seen mysterious pokemon! LEAVE NOW OR PERISH!"

"Hmm... fight or leave, fight or leave... I choose fight."

*Guardian boss chose to battle*

"Alright! Buizel, use aqua jet!"

*Guardian used Crystalize!*

"Buizel no! He was turned into a crystal!" The boss had more then we gave him credit for. "Go Quilava! Use Flamethrower!"

*Guardian used capture!*

"Oh man. Snivy, you're my final stand."

*Guardian used pokemon repellant!*

"Oh you little-"

Then The freaking metal robot thing destroyed the guardian and I got Buizel and Quilava back.

"Too good for ya?" Waffles was taunting me. But at least I was alive. "I'm still getting that legendary!"

Waffles peeked behind the statue where the guardian once stood and turns out it wasn't a legendary. It was actually just a Zorua.

"AW COME ON! WASTE OF MY TIME!" Waffles left without saying another word. Then I checked my pokedex for a description on the pokemon.

That is a Zorua. It can disguise itself like the TF2 spy

I caught it with a pokeball and turns out it didn't fight back. Another one for the group. and the first female.

"Well we didn't get a legendary, but we got a new addition to the team."

"Yeah, still wondering why that repellant didn't work." Buizel was exhausted from the travelling and repellant.

"Here, let me see that." Snivy took the repellant and looked at it. "note: only works on sea weasel and grass snake pokemon!?"

"Ehm... ehehe... sorry guys..."

"Why did you BUY THAT PEICE OF JUNK!?" Buizel was extremely peeved and beat me breathless.

Anyways that's pretty much everything that happened. Except for Zorua beating some little girl's Bidoof, but that's not worth telling about.


End file.
